


Arms up, please

by CurlyKitten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, All Kinds of Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Donghyuck is a big sleepy baby in this, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, of course, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/pseuds/CurlyKitten
Summary: "And now, in the morning, he was about to face the biggest challenge of them all: wake Donghyuck up. So he let himself lay there for a few more minutes, examining the younger boy who was sleeping so peacefully, his tan skin glowing under the faint sunlight."Or just 2tae dealing with a sleepy Donghyuck in the morning





	Arms up, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiallLovesLouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/gifts).



> Another self-indulgent fic for me and my soulmate u///u <3  
> It's not the best, but it's kinda fluffy and cute, so I'm sharing it!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Taeyong woke up, the first rays of morning sunlight hitting his eyes, making him squint.

 

He looked at the two boys laying by his side. He could tell they were still sleeping deeply, their breaths slow and even.

 

Donghyuck's mouth was parted, little puffs of air hitting Taeyong's chest in an entrancing rhythm.

 

He had sneaked into their bed the night before. Apparently, he had watched a scary movie with Renjun, and while he pretended not to be scared in the slightest in front of the other boy, it all changed when he came into Taeyong's room, holding tightly onto his pillow, looking like a frightened puppy.

 

He didn't need to say anything for Taeyong to immediately wake up, and he didn't need to say anything for Taeyong to promptly raise the blankets, his head motioning for the younger to get under them.

 

In less than a second, the boy was already hopping into the bed, accidentally waking Taeil up. He positioned himself in between the older boys, and cuddled up to Taeyong, nuzzling his chest as to thank him. Taeil turned to them and hugged Donghyuck from behind, sleepily mumbling something that Taeyong couldn't quite figure out, but that had definitely sounded adorable.

 

They were so warm and so comfortable that it was only a matter of seconds until Taeyong drifted back to sleep.

 

And now, in the morning, he was about to face the biggest challenge of them all: wake Donghyuck up. So he let himself lay there for a few more minutes, examining the younger boy who was sleeping so peacefully, his tan skin glowing under the faint sunlight.

 

"He's perfect, isn't he...?"

 

His eyes move upwards on instinct, being met with Taeil's sleepy, fond ones.

 

He looked as beautiful as ever. Taeyong had never met someone that looked this flawless even in the morning. But here Taeil was, putting angels to shame with his mesmerizing smile, melodious voice and eyes that could calm down even the fiercest of beasts.

 

How was he this lucky?

 

He lifts his upper body, supporting himself on his forearms and reaching over to give Taeil's forehead a gentle peck. At this, the other's hand comes up to caress his face. Even with sleepiness dropping out of them, his eyes look soft and happy, just as Taeyong loves them.

 

Before he can react, Taeil slightly pushes himself up so that he can meet Taeyong's lips. He's caught off guard, but immediately relaxes into the kiss. It's light and sweet, but he still finds his heart fluttering, just like he does every time they kiss, every time they touch, every time they're together.

 

Suddenly, Taeil starts giggling. Taeyong can't complain, he had always loved the feeling of the older smiling against his lips, but still gives him a questioning look.

 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what Haechannie would say if he was awake and saw this."

 

"What would he say?"

 

Taeyong can't help the amused smile that takes over his face. Taeil looks too beautiful, too early in the morning.

 

"Eww."

 

After a moment of silence, both laugh at that, their foreheads accidentally colliding, only making the laughter become stronger. He's surprised Donghyuck hasn't woken up yet.

 

"We should wake him up and start getting ready, we have early schedules today."

 

"Aye, aye, mister leader."

 

After stealing another peck from a pouting Taeyong, Taeil starts heading to the bathroom, leaving the other alone with the sleeping little demon.

 

Taeyong looks at Donghyuck. He seems contented, like he's enjoying his sleep. It makes him feel bad for having to wake the younger, but what has to be done, has to be done.

 

He starts by calling his name, first quietly, then a little louder. His tone increased into an almost shout, but nothing. He opted to shake the boy, first softly, then a little rougher. Still nothing but a few groans and "Leave me alone"s.

 

Taeyong stomps his foot, putting his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Donghyuck could really be stubborn when he was sleepy.

 

"Lee Donghyuck, get out of that bed right now!"

 

All he gets in return is Donghyuck covering his head with the blankets and curling himself into a ball. Taeyong would have found it very cute, wasn't it for the fact that the other was not listening to him.

 

"Yongie, love, you're doing it wrong."

 

His eyes search for the owner of the words, stopping on Taeil, already dressed up and ready to go. He makes his way from the bathroom to Taeyong, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"I'll handle this, go get ready."

 

He wants to laugh and tell Taeil that he's tried everything, it's a lost cause, but he complies. Entering the bathroom, he leaves the door open, just so he can mentally say "I told you so" when he sees Taeil inevitably fail at waking the sleeping boy.

 

However, he doesn't get the chance to do so.

 

But he does get the chance to see Taeil lay back on the bed, put his arms around Donghyuck, and whisper soft, sweet words to the younger.

 

"Come on, honey, it's time to wake up..."

 

He hears Donghyuck whine and squirm under the sheets, but Taeil doesn't lose his composure.

 

"Please, baby? We have schedules today and we don't want to be late... You know Taeyongie hates being late, you don't want to make him sad, do you?"

 

Taeyong finds himself hypnotized with the way Taeil's fingers are slowly running through Donghyuck's golden locks of hair, almost missing the boy's small eyes finally opening slightly, a guilty frown settling on his face.

 

"No..."

 

His voice is decorated with sleep, but it still sounds smooth and pleasant to hear. Taeyong could listen to him all day.

 

He's surprised when Taeil gets up from the bed and holds out his hand, making Donghyuck raise his head. He takes the elder's hand and is suddenly pulled out of the mess of blankets and into a hug.

 

Taeyong notices Donghyuck hug back, letting himself rest his weight on Taeil. He has a giant urge to grab his phone and take a picture, but he had left it on the bedside table, so he wouldn't be able to without ruining the moment. He settles for saving it in his memory, under the name of "Things that make me the happiest".

 

They pull apart, Donghyuck's legs still wobbly, looking as if they could give out at any moment. Taeyong sees Taeil walking in his direction, right after giving Donghyuck a forehead kiss. Somehow, Taeil looked extremely gorgeous now, even more than before. Maybe it was the way his eyes had this small tint of smugness, or how he had managed to get Donghyuck out of bed without much effort. All Taeyong knew was that, right now, he really wanted to grab the boy and kiss him all over. But he couldn't. They would be late.

 

Those damned early schedules.

 

"He's all yours. I'm gonna go get breakfast."

 

Pushing an outfit - that he recognized to be Donghyuck's - into Taeyong's chest, Taeil makes his way to the door with a wink (that maybe makes Taeyong blush a teeny weenie bit).

 

He sighs and walks closer to the smaller boy.

 

"Haechannie, you have to change your clothes now, okay?"

 

"Okay hyungie..."

 

His heart becomes weak at the sight of the boy. He looked adorable in his oversized t-shirt, rubbing at his tired eyes with lazy hands. His hair was messy, pointing in every direction possible, and his sleepy face looked so puffy and cute that Taeyong just wanted to hold it and smooch it until the other couldn't breathe.

 

Donghyuck starts taking his shirt off, Taeyong holding his new one for him to take. He stares at the boy as he struggles to perform such a simple task, an amused smile starting to form on his face.

 

"... Yongie-hyung... I'm stuck."

 

He holds in a laugh, looking at the younger, who only managed to get half of the shirt off before giving up, the other half suffocating his face and holding one of his arms up.

 

How could someone not find Donghyuck absolutely endearing? Taeyong could barely contain himself from tackling him into a hug every time they were near.

 

Rolling his eyes with a smile, he puts down Donghyuck's clothes and holds the hem of his shirt.

 

"Arms up, please."

 

Donghyuck does as he's told, and with a quick pull, his shirt is off.

 

His hands hurry to cover his body, exaggeratedly shivering, as if the room's temperature had suddenly dropped to zero. Taeyong grabs his new shirt again, chuckling.

 

"Ah, don't be dramatic Haechannie... Watch your head!"

 

With a swift move, Donghyuck's face is covered again. He slides his arms through the sleeves and pulls the shirt down. Taeyong can't help but pinch his cheek when he sees his head poke out.

 

"Do you need help with the pants too? Or can you do it on your own?"

 

As if finally waking up, Donghyuck's eyes widen when he realizes he had actually needed help putting a shirt on. Taeyong smiles to himself when he sees the smaller boy's ears turn red.

 

"I-I can do it myself, I'm not a baby!"

 

"Okay then, whatever you say...!"

 

Taeyong chuckles at the pout that settles on Donghyuck's lips, informing him that he was going to go get breakfast by himself if the boy didn't hurry.

 

He watched in awe as Donghyuck managed to get himself ready to go in less than 2 minutes. So, he could be this fast, but took almost 20 minutes to get up? Unacceptable.

 

Taeyong hears a mocking "Hyung, are you coming or what?" coming from the door, turning to see the younger already standing there, waiting for him with a mischievous grin. The audacity of that boy...

 

After leaving the room, they meet Taeil and some of the other members at the kitchen. The older had just finished eating, and was putting his plate in the sink.

 

When he catches sight of the two boys, he walks to them, planting a quick kiss on the corner of Taeyong's lips and one on top of Donghyuck's nose, making him giggle.

 

"Kun made toast for everyone, go eat or it'll get cold. I'll wait in the living room."

 

Taeyong nods to Taeil and follows Donghyuck to the table, sitting beside him. When he's about to put the toasted bread on his mouth, he feels a thug on his sleeve.

 

Turning to Donghyuck, he sees the boy looking down, seemingly embarrassed.

 

Before he can ask what the problem is, the boy looks up and offers Taeyong the brightest smile he had ever seen the other make.

 

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you and Taeil-hyung, and for helping me get ready today hyung, even if I was a little grumpy...!"

 

He catches Donghyuck in his arms when he throws himself at Taeyong, hugging him tightly. He gently pats his back. He can tell the small boy is truly grateful by how hard he's squeezing the air out of his lungs.

 

"Also..."

 

He loosens his hold around the elder's neck and comes close to his ear, speaking in a worrying, almost-whisper tone.

 

"Please don't tell Renjun I was scared last night...?"

 

Taeyong simply flicks his forehead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, can you tell who my bias is...? XD (Idc, Haechan deserves all the love in the world and I shall provide that as long as I'm alive)  
> Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this lil fic!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment telling me what you thought! <3


End file.
